


食蛇鸟（上）

by nmsy7mlzf7



Series: 舟♂车♂劳♂顿 [1]
Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 梅浮, 梅菲斯特 - Fandom, 浮士德 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmsy7mlzf7/pseuds/nmsy7mlzf7





	食蛇鸟（上）

塔露拉又双叒叕捡回来一个小孩儿。

她捡回来的所有人都是又危险又强大的，有的暴戾，有的疯狂，有的无情。其中最危险的人，是梅菲斯特。好在他擅长的源石技艺是治疗与控制，如果是攻击性的法术，怕不是要把切尔诺伯格炸上天100次。

更万幸的是，梅菲斯特非常听塔露拉的话，她说去给新来的治疗一下，傲慢如梅菲斯特什么也没说乖乖地就过去了。

“我讨厌那家伙。”等他回来，满脸嫌恶地这么说。

浮士德在疼痛与颠簸中惊醒，Omega本就更为敏感脆弱，车内弥漫着流浪汉的臭味、爆炸的火药味、烟味和血腥味，身上的伤口被粗略的隔着衣服包扎起来，仿佛拖向刑场的俘虏。这让他更加确信，加入整合运动不是什么好主意。

但是别无他法，留在混乱的世界里就是等死，他得活下去。在这一群搅屎棍，暴力狂，疯子和魔鬼之间活下去。

身上的伤和源石病让他非常不舒服，一起窝在车里的其他感染者正在兴奋地交流，内容无非是杀了那些人，杀了那些健康的、冷漠的、拥有一切的人。

“好吵……”浮士德坐起身，突然车门被拉来，阳光下站了一个白衣白发的男孩。挂着玩世不恭残忍而血腥的笑容。周围的人立刻安静了下来，空气中有一种进令人作呕的谄媚气息。

“就是你？”男孩对难闻的车厢毫不在意，抬腿走了上来。“这么重的伤想要我治好，可得好好叫一声梅菲斯特大人。”

“你接到的应该是命令，而不是我对你的祈求。”

“哦？”梅菲斯特笑了起来，声线里带着嘲弄。“你很聪明，塔露拉姐姐说你也很强。又聪明又强大的人，我最讨厌。”

“你没说过他是我新的部下？！”

“是搭档，你需要一个僚机。”

“……没有人会比我的护卫更忠诚。”

“梅菲斯特。”塔露拉开口，制止了霜星和梅菲斯特之间的争吵。白发的男孩眯起眼睛，但还是遵从地安静下来默认了这个安排。他不满地看向身边的人，墨绿色头发的少年拉高领口遮挡住半张脸，只露出带着鳞片的脸颊和闪着幽光冷漠的眼睛。

浮士德没有回应他的目光，朝着坐在高处的领袖点了点头，声音有些虚弱：“那我回去了。”

“喂，你这家伙！”自从他……总之到了整合运动，没有人不捧着他，哪怕是处处看他不顺眼的W也让三分，偏偏这小子！

浮士德却完全没有理会，拉高领子遮严实脖颈，转身回了房间。

搭档也好，部下也好，都不能形象梅菲斯特对他没有来由的厌恶。

又聪明又强大的人怎么可能不惹人喜欢，当然对他来说最喜欢的还是看到所有美好的事物被像虫子一般踩入污泥之中。

“如果什么时候浮士德那家伙变成一具破破烂烂的尸体，我可能会兴奋那么一下。”他小声自言自语，漫不经心地往自己房间走。路过一间没有人的屋子的时候，听见了几声不大一样的喘息。

这个声音就算梅菲斯特是个还没分化的小孩也并不陌生。整合运动里少不了那档子事儿，精力无处发泄的Alpha甚至会拽一些漂亮的Beta随便找个草丛就干起事儿来。梅菲斯特来这里之前好赖也是个大少爷，被吓到几次之后但也见怪不怪。

估计是哪个干部带了人回来找乐子吧，他瘪瘪嘴懒得搭理，正要迈步离开却突然想起来，这间屋子已经不是空房间了，它现在的主人是新来的那个狙击手，浮士德。

“哦？”梅菲斯特挑起眉毛，眼神里露出戏谑的味道。他毫不客气地转过身，抬腿蹬开了那扇不怎么隔音的门。

门开了的那一瞬间，也不知是里面的人更吃惊还是外面的人更吃惊。原本梅菲斯特以为他带了什么女人回来，再不济整合运动里也有不少漂亮的Omega小男孩。好吧，最最惊人的也可能是浮士德在某人身下欲海沉浮，他万万没想到，一打开门扑面而来的即便没分化也能闻到的浓郁莓果香气——是一种成熟到几乎隐隐约约透着酒味的醇香——控制不住外泄信息素的少年正衣衫不整地靠在床头，裤子褪在膝盖下，手指在胯间不住的捣弄。

那一瞬间梅菲斯特觉得自己的感官被放大了无数倍，青白色却透着不正常绯红的脸颊，看到进来的人充满惊讶和尴尬的眼睛，带着没有痊愈伤口苍白的膝盖，露在空气中若隐若现的臀肉，手指抽送带出细微咕叽咕叽的水声，都像是浪潮一样排在自己脑海里。

也许不需要他变成破破烂烂的尸体，这种狼狈又脆弱的模样，已经足够美味。

“……出去……”

“你这是命令，还是祈求？”

“出去！”浮士德即便提高了声量，也压抑不住带着情欲的尾音，更同样控制不住自己手还在没羞没臊地满足那个不知餮足的地方。

“我以为你这么不得了会是个Alpha，没想到是个到了发情期就摇着屁股求操的Omega，怎么样，需不需要我叫几个Alpha流浪汉来好好满足满足你？”在作恶方面梅菲斯特堪称天才，纵然这个场面对他来说是第一次见，也无师自通地学会了最下乘的词语去刺激这个无助的人。

“不需要，嗯……”浮士德眯起眼睛看着面前兴趣盎然缺眼神不自觉有些飘忽的人，即便处在发情期半混沌的状态里，也想明白，梅菲斯特不过是个小屁孩，大约是什么都不懂的那种。他若有似无地笑了一声，拽着卡在脚腕的裤子扯下去，分开腿完全暴露自己挺立着吐水的性器和湿濡的入口，还有插在里面被发情期分泌的汁液浸泡的手指。

“你不就……想看这个？”

“——！”梅菲斯特眼睛都直了，他曾将人开膛皮肚，曾经让父子互相残杀，曾用无数残忍的手法虐杀那些他仇视的人，每一种所带来的快感都不及眼前这一幕来得刺激，连刚到发育期的那玩意儿也不由自主地硬挺起来。

浮士德半眯着的眼睛里还带着挑衅，完全打开身体被其他人视奸也带来了不少隐秘的快感，发情期的体力支撑不住这么多乱七八糟的操作，他撑着的意志也逐渐出现裂痕，不经意间呢喃出一句：“呼……难受……”

梅菲斯特直觉面前这个人是不会示弱的，但是当他真实地露出如此脆弱的表情，就像是完美的瓷器被砸碎的那一瞬间，令人充满了破坏的欲望。

“喂，你知道你再说什么吗？”梅菲斯特来了兴致，他单膝跪在床上，整个身体都卡进浮士德两腿之间，他握住浮士德湿濡的手，用力凿进去。

“呃——！”那是一声痛苦又欢愉能叫醒沉睡中恶魔的尖叫。

“你在说，求我操你，求我帮你解脱，求我看看你分开腿的模样，对吧？对吧？对吧？”他每说一句就握着浮士德的手往里凿弄一下，空气中熟烂的莓果香气愈发浓烈，仿佛果实落地炸开的酯类混合物被浓缩了200倍泼在脸上的滋味。

浮士德这才像是承受不住了一般，瑟缩着往后躲。梅菲斯特怎么会让他逃跑，掀开少年的上衣露出惨白的肤色，因为消瘦而肌肉轮廓分明的腹部上竟然和他脸颊一样覆盖着一片巴掌大的细鳞，他想也没想地按了上去，用手指感受这个冷血动物的纹理。

“呜——！不……啊！”很明显这块鳞片比屁股要严重得多，只是抚摸一下就逼得原本还称得上游刃有余的人控制不住表情，孔雀蓝色的眼眸里一瞬间凝聚的水汽令梅菲斯特十分满意。浮士德终于算做出他进屋之后第一个反抗的动作，伸出手按在梅菲斯特肩膀上试图推开他。

而梅菲斯特无师自通地握住他的手，宽大袖口下露出的手腕上透出青紫色的血管，他张开嘴用尖锐的虎牙轻轻磨蹭腕部薄薄的皮肤，用力吮吸出一块紫红色的瘢痕。

那一只被他握住的手在空气中虚虚抓握两下，随着一声喑哑的哀叫，手的主人射了出来。

“诶……真不耐玩。”梅菲斯特大觉无趣，高潮中的人身体不由自主地抽搐弹动几下，大口喘着气歪再枕头上陷入短暂的眩晕。在这失去主观意识的一分钟之后，浮士德回过神来才发现梅菲斯特正掰开他的双腿，埋头不知道研究些什么。

“如果是Omega，这种程度会坏掉吗？会出血吗？哦，你醒了？”梅菲斯特笑了起来，这个笑容他很熟悉，无数次出现在那些残忍的现场。

同时，一个冰凉的东西抵在那刚刚冷静下来的地方。

“什……呃——！”那东西进来的一瞬间，浮士德就知道是什么了——梅菲斯特施法用的源石法杖的尖端——无论从尺寸还是形状来说，都太过了！他的脸色一瞬间从发情期的泛红变回惨白，瞳仁骤缩一瞬间痛得连哀嚎都发不出来。

这家伙……这家伙！

“浮士德，我现在开始喜欢你了，你这个表情真的太棒了，我喜欢你。”梅菲斯特彻底兴奋起来，手上动作和刚才试探摸索完全不同，使用一种处刑的方式往那柔嫩的甬道里凿弄。

“呜！唔……你想，被我杀了吗？住手……”

“你不会杀了我的，你可不能杀了我，无论我做多么过分的事情，塔露拉姐姐都会原谅我，你知道为什么吗？”梅菲斯特贴在浮士德身上，每说一句话都刻意让气息喷洒在浮士德后颈的腺体上。这让他无论下身的痛楚有多么难以忍受，都会不由自主地被发情期无可控制的情潮占领。

“呼……呼！哈……”

“真聪明，没有人会放弃我的治疗能力，那么我要怎么奖励你，奖励你这里？”梅菲斯特手中嶙峋的源石结晶抵在肠壁上一处浅浅的凹陷上，那里是Omega脆弱的生殖腔，也是能让Omega失去理智的秘所。

“滚开……”浮士德浑身发抖，也许是疼也许是怒也许是承受不来的过度快感，真是令人厌恶的性别。

“好吧，别生气好吗，浮士德，我真的很喜欢你。”梅菲斯特笑的天真无邪，他脸颊埋进莓果气息浓郁的少年颈窝里，唇瓣轻柔地亲吻那块微微凸起因为发情而红肿的腺体，每触碰一下怀里的人都像被烙铁炙烤一般颤抖一下。

“我要给你的礼物，不是这个。”梅菲斯特并没有过分地做什么，只是一下一下仿佛机械一样捣弄那已经尝到乐趣开始一张一翕吮吸的肉穴，单手搂着怀里人的腰肢，手掌隔着衣服在那块鳞瘢上揉捻。白发的少年笑得极为开心，张口咬上会令人疯狂的后颈。

对一个Omega来说，标记不仅仅是一个齿痕，也是一种镌刻在灵魂上的印记，而标记的快感也是普通的情欲无可比拟的。即便梅菲斯特是个还没分化的孩子，这样的行为也只能留下一个没什么意义的单纯的齿痕，那也让他在那一瞬间获得炸开一般的高潮。

“啊——！”

而他耳边是魔鬼一般的低语：“我快成年了，猜猜，我想要什么回礼？”  
  



End file.
